


Pleasure in the Pain

by a_shark_swimming



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: D/s relationship, Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intersex, Light BDSM, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: First Gladiator fic. AU. The slave becomes the master, taking control and putting the emperor in his true place.





	

Commodus was glad to have bought Maximus when he did. Where would he be without the man? Maximus was a life saver, literally. For without Maximus the Spaniard, the emperor Commodus would have surely been dead very soon.  
Maximus was so many things. A lifesaver was only one of them. Warrior, gladiator, slave, servant, confidant, and-A smile caught Commodus’ mouth as he let his mind wander. Yes, he needed Maximus more than he needed anyone. For Commodus was not a terribly good ruler, and weak rulers need a hand to guide them.   
A firm, rough, strong hand.  
Commodus shuddered, smile still plastered to his face.

-  
Commodus loved his father up until his dying breath, but the old emperor never loved his son. The young man spent his whole life trying to please him, to live by his virtues, but nothing ever worked. Commodus grew from an angry, moody, spoiled child into an angry, moody, spoiled, and slightly mad young man because of it.  
All he could have ever wanted, empire or no empire, was his father’s love and approval. That, and nothing more.  
He turned to Maximus for approval and love. The man listened to everything the emperor whined and vented about, solemn look upon his face. Maximus would take his hand and touch the emperor’s smooth cheek, calming the rages within him. Maximus pulled him close, still stroking. Whispering he’s good enough, he’ll learn in time how to be better, and that he’s loved.  
Maximus isn’t afraid to say it, because his master needs him desperately. He places his mouth over his master’s harelipped one. His hands aren’t afraid to slip over and under cloth. He doesn’t see it as a duty at all, to love his master. It’s an honor.  
-  
Maximus didn’t know much about his master until he had laid with him. Arising from the bed in the sun soaked villa, he stood up. Commodus jerks around sleepily, finally moving to face Maximus, blinking at him.

 

“You know, I’m surprised they didn’t throw you into the Tiber at birth." 

 

Commodus looked up at him, gritting his teeth, the remark shaking him from post-coital lull.

 

"I could have you executed for saying that.” He mutters. “Remember your place, Maximus.”

 

“As far as I’m concerned, you’re nothing more than a spoiled child. Now, calm down, your highness.” Maximus strides over to him, stroking his master’s forehead.  
Commodus is speechless. Anger and fear mixed with biting loneliness. He feels he’s a monster. He doesn’t say anything, letting his slave’s gentle stroking soothe him. He feels just like the little child Maximus said he was.  
Commodus reaches out, embracing him, still feeling shook by the stinging words. Maximus’ hand cradled his head.

 

“Are you repulsed by me?” He whispers. 

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not a monster, am I?”

 

“You aren’t. You’re the emperor. The throne was your right.” Maximus doesn’t know what to say, except his master is quite beautiful, inside and outside. He regrets his earlier words, he’ll never bring them up again. 

 

“You’re not a monster, Commodus. Hush, hush…” The slave’s words are answered by the almost frantic and desperate kisses of his master, and he finally realizes just how much Commodus needs him. A lost, pitiful soul, but a beautiful one.

\- 

 

Maximus knew Commodus was an insufficient, weak emperor. He needed to learn how to not be a weakling. This child needed guidance.  
He needed discipline.  
Maximus could see his master was anything but a master. He was his master’s slave, but even the slave was above him. He figured once Commodus learned his proper place, he’d stop trying to be so tough and brutal to his subjects. Aha! Yet, there was no need for a public spectacle. Punishment could be dealt out in his master’s quarters.

 

Commodus’ squirmed against the leather bands that bound his wrists to the bed. This was something a slave should endure! And he was no slave! He whimpered as Maximus struck him across his upper back, stinging but not drawing blood. Lower back, a little more sensitive. Tiny rivulets of blood formed, running down. Maximus’ leather strap on his ass and thighs was exceedingly painful, he bit his lip, attempting to keep from crying.

 

“Go ahead.” Maximus said. “Cry like the little child you are.”

Commodus gasped, writhing and moaning.

“Why do you do this?!” He yelled. “Why are you hurting me so? Stop!”

“Your empire is crumbling. I may be your servant, but I’m not stupid. I know things, I pay attention to what you don’t. I’m a gladiator, after all. Your father was a good emperor, but you’re nothing like him.”

“My father was a bastard!” Commodus blinks back tears at the very mention of Marcus Aurleius. “I gave him everything I had, and he gave me nothing. Nothing…”  
Another strike against his thighs made him cry out. 

 

“He was trying to teach you right, to put you on the proper path in your life. But you squandered it, Commodus. You deserved it. I’m doing what he failed to ultimately do.” Maximus’ grin was cocky, and Commodus’ cheeks burned pink as his blood boiled. 

“All I wanted was his love. You don’t love me, Maximus. You’re just like him. If you did, you wouldn’t be hitting me!”

“I do love you, Commodus. But I’m tired of your outbursts and antics, and frankly, everyone else is too. It’s costing you your empire, darling.” Maximus had ceased striking him, dropping the strap. He knelt down, undoing the bindings. Commodus whined like a wounded puppy for some time, arms sore. His face and body was pale and trembling. Maximus kissed his master’s forehead, leading him after a few moments to the villa’s bath, cleansing his wounds.   
-

 

Commodus sighed, still furious.

 

“You don’t love me, Maximus.” He repeated.

“Stop that.” The gladiator repeated. “From now on, I say what goes on in your life. I’ll be the one deciding what goes on in the empire. I should have been the emperor, or I could have.” Commodus ignored him, rolling over on his couch, away from Maximus.  
“I’m your father now, for all intents and purposes. You’ll serve under me, your proper place is under me.” Maximus hovered over him, pinning Commodus against the couch. “Did you hear me? I’m your father now.”

Commodus nodded half-heartedly.

“No more gladiatorial matches. Your subjects hate it. It’s disgusting for someone as pretty as you to do that. Plus, no self-respecting ruler would ever do that. Now, only I fight in the ring. Do you understand?”   
Commodus’ eyes flew open in anger, but he couldn’t strike Maximus. He felt too weak, too tired.

“Will you love me? You’re the only one who’s ever said it. Swear you will die if you dare so much look at someone else?” 

“Father will love you, Commodus.”

“You own my body, my everything, you always have-” The words choked in his throat. Maximus stroked his hair, letting his body settle atop of Commodus’. 

“Hush, brat.” Maximus smiled. “Get some rest, now.” 

Commodus smiled, giving into the will of his servant turned master, letting his body relax to be embraced by the god Somnos, as well as Maximus. He’d be alright as long as the emperor had his master, for there would be peace and love for them both within the other.


End file.
